Love
by Lala-tan
Summary: What is love? Can it be explained? HitsuKarin
1. Equation Of Love

Hi everyone

This is my 3rd story… I'm thinking of making it into a 3-part story, since a lot of reviews from my friends came to a conclusion that they found it too short…

I'm still not very good at it so please overlook the mistakes that I've made in the story… 

For all of those who reviewed my past 3 (including the poem) works, thanks! Please continue to review my works to help me improve

This story is dedicated to all **HITSUXKARIN** fans out there!!

**ILOVEHITSUXKARIN**!!

(sorry… a lil high today since I just ate loads of chocolates… hehe… XD)

xXx

**Equation of Love**

As he – Hitsugaya Toushirou, the great taichou of the 10th division of Gotei 13, the prodigy, sat at his table, facing the paperwork piled as high as the highest mountains there is in the world to the power of infinity in front of him, he sighed.

Suddenly, he thought of something more important and he quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it :

xXx

_**Love**_

_= happiness & sadness & pain & anxiety -Brain storage (thinking about him/her thinking about the location time cost ambience moves of next date) -time x (her & him)…_

xXx

'Arghh!! Why can't I ever seem to work this out? This is so irritating! I can't believe that I'm losing the bet!' He thought, as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the wastepaper basket.

xXx

**Flashback**

"Toushirou!!" She yelled, waving madly to him from across the road.

"Che. It's Hitsugaya.." He began.

"Hitsugaya **TAICHOU** right? Yea as if I'll ever call you by that title… You're just a normal elementary school student. Oh yea! I remember now! You're _waaaayyyyyy _older than me… It's just that you're short! SHORTY!" She interrupted, with a mocking voice.

Veins popped out above his head.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

"SOMEBODY WHO'S SO SHORT THAT I CAN'T SEE HIM EVEN AS HE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME!"

Silence hung in the tense atmosphere as the outbursts ended.

As they started walking up the same usual winding path, she began.

"Ne Toushirou…"

"Hmm?" He replied, staring at his cellphone intently as he continued walking.

"I received a confession from a boy today – again…" 

He seemed stunned for a moment, stopping in his tracks, before he braced himself again and continued.

"Yea… So what?"

"What do you think love is?" She asked, gazing at the sunset in front of her, as she leaned against the metal fence at the usual place where they often enjoyed their evenings together.

This question left him stunned, staring at her as he searched for an answer inside his mind.

"Something stupid." He replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh really?" She asked again, now turning to look at him in the eye.

"Yea… I guess so…"

"Hmm? Then why do people regard it as something fascinating? Why do they have this feeling?" She pressed on further.

"I don't know about that…"

"Hey since you said that it's stupid, does that mean that you know what love is?" She asked, turning her gaze back towards the scenery.

"I guess it could be that way… But then again, it is something that's very scientific in a way…" He replied, trying to ignore this weird feeling that was growing inside of him, staring at his cellphone again.

"Heh? Since you're so clever, how about you present to me the equation in a week from now?" She challenged.

"Why would I want to waste my precious…" He replied nonchalantly again, as he looked up at her.

"Oh Someone's being a scaredy-cat here after acting so cleverly..." She taunted, interrupted his previous comment.

"Who's the scaredy-cat? I'll show you! Fine! A week from now, and you'll get it from me!" He bursted out, being not able to remain calm after all that taunting.

After all, he IS a captain with sky-high ego…

**End Of Flashback**

xXx

"I'm losing… Terribly at that…" He mumbled, as he put down his brush, just as his well-endowed lieutenant barged in the office without knocking again.

"WHAT? MY CUTE LIL TAICHOU… hic LOSING? TERRIBLY? hic HAHAHAHA!! MYMY… hic WHO'S THE MIRACLE MAKER?" She exclaimed, as she embraced him in a suffocating hug.

"Aww… Poor taichou… hic Don't worry… I'm here… hic" She reassured him mockingly.

"MATSUMOTO!!" the white-haired 10th division captain cried in anger, after escaping from the suffocating hug and caught his breath.

But his lieutenant had already fallen asleep on the couch.

'Oh great… Wait till her next drinking party and the whole Seireitei will know about some incident where I lost terribly… I'm sure she'll blow this out of proportion…'

xXx

How was it? Please review

Reviews make my day!!


	2. Karin's fault

HELLO EVERYONE!

I am so sorry this update is like. 2 years late? School had been hectic and even when I was free I had some writer's block and yeah. Procrastination played a part in it too. I have no excuses for this but please don't kill me. D:

Many thanks to those who still read this fic even though I had not updated and to those who encouraged me to update too!

Here it is! Enjoy!

…………………………………..

"So how's it going lately? Heard from Rangiku that you lost TERRIBLY yesterday.' Ikaku asked with an unknown twinkle in his eye as he saw the whitehead.

That's it. A vein popped and the resident child genius wasn't pleased.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!"

Hitsugaya stormed off, leaving the still-laughing baldy behind.

……………………………………..

'Damn. As I expected EVERYONE knows about it now.' Hitsugaya thought as he walked down one of the many corridors of Sereitei. Remembering the amused glance Unohana-taicho gave him when he dropped by the 4th division and the outright hysterical laughter of Kyouraku-taicho when they passed by each other, he failed to notice his surroundings and almost knocked into a pillar.

Looking ahead, he just realized he had turned at the wrong corner. Sighing to himself, he began backtracking to his thoughts.

'Love… Love is… A feeling? An emotion? Liking? How are you supposed to define something so abstract anyway? How did I even get myself into this? But Karin-' He stopped himself abruptly.

'Since when did I call Kurosaki 'Karin'? Well since her brother's 'Kurosaki' too it's just to not mix them up… Right?'

And he ignored the snickers he heard in his head. Nope, he didn't hear anything.

Hyourinmaru continued laughing.

……………………………………..

Love = 2[(unexplainable + undefinable + abstract + distraction + ridiculous)(emotion + feeling + attachment)] – 2(time + money + brain storage + efficiency)…

Hitsugaya put down his brush to ponder again – not noticing the reiatsu of his lieutenant.

'This is strange. Taicho not aware of me coming in? Something must be up…' Matsumoto thought as she gingerly closed the door.

Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a whole stack of paperwork worth of papers crumpled and thrown in the wastepaper basket. Curious, she swiped one of the balls and kept it in her sleeve. However, this move broke her captain out of his reverie – causing him to be startled by her presence. Well, as startled as he can be, being the icy guy he was.

"Taichoooooooo~"

"Yes Matsumoto. What are you up to now?"

"Why I'm not up to anything taicho! What are YOU doing?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"N-Nothing. Go do your paperwork!"

"Ohohohohoho Taicho? Stumbling over his words? OH YOU'VE GROWN UP SO QUICKLY!" She pulled the poor captain into her bust. Struggling to remain alive AND dignified, he tried to pry the hands of his lieutenant away from his body to no avail.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON AND I'VE BEEN A GROWN-UP FOR CENTURIES!"

"Oh Taicho~ I didn't say that something was going on right? Are you implying that something is going on between you and some other girl – seeing as you claim to be 'grown-up'?" There was no way to win Matsumoto in this argument. Of all times, her observant nature that was usually hidden HAD to surface now.

'This is all Karin's fault.'

* * *

It's kinda short. But I don't want to give away the ending so quickly!

Be sure to look out for the next chapter soon!

Please review! ^^


End file.
